Weird Food
by NyxNightGoddess1
Summary: This is my example for 'Have You Ever Tried This' contest. Hope you like it! One-Shot! It's EmxBella


****

**Rules:  
1.) Must be rated T.**

**2.) Must be a ONE-SHOT.**

**3.) No lemons.**

**4.) Try to refrain from swearing unless it ABSOLUTELY pertains to the story.**

**5.) MUST include two DIFFERENT weird food combinations.**

**6.) You must copy and paste these rules to the top of your entry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Emmett ran up to me. He was holding…. A cinnamon roll and pepperoni pizza? What the heck?

"Hey Bella!" Emmett yelled. "Put both of these in your mouth at the same time! They're delicious!" He held out the weird food. I almost puked. That had to be _the_ weirdest food combination ever.

"Um… Why? Don't go saying, 'Because they taste good.' I want a real answer."

"Because they taste good, and I wanted to see if you liked them." Emmett held out the weird food once more. I took them. Slowly, very slowly, I put them into my mouth at the same time. It tasted okay, but it was weird, and people would make fun of me for sure if I ever ate it in public. "Do you like them? Together?"

I nodded my head; my mouth was still full. I swallowed. "Emmett, do I have a treat for you!"

"Really? What is it? Where is it? Can I have it now?" His blue eyes had that puppy-dog look. I grabbed my big brother's left arm. I dragged him out to my new G6 Pontiac. I got in the driver's side.

Emmett got in the passenger's side. "Yep. We're ditching school. My surprise is at the supermarket. You're coming with me."

Emmett groaned. "Do I have to go in?"

"No, Emmett. I want my surprise to be a surprise." We were already at the store. "I'm going to run in, and I should be out in a few minutes, Emmett. Don't do anything stupid."

I ran into the store, and grabbed the first junk food my hands touched. I called Rose, and told her we'd be at her house. She said she'd meet us there, with her twin brother, Jasper. I ran to the cashier. "Is this all, ma'am?" the store clerk asked me.

"Yep." I stood there while the store clerk rang up…. I looked down. Cheetos and chocolate pudding. I wonder if Emmett'll like 'em…

Probably. He eats the strangest things…. Oh well…. The store clerk handed me my bag, and I ran out to my car. I climbed in, noticing nothing was wrong. Except Emmett was missing.

I rolled the window down, and yelled, "Emmett! Get over here!" I heard a muffled noise coming from the trunk. I got out, grabbed my keys, hit the 'open trunk' button, and looked inside the trunk. Emmett was curled up in the fetal position, in the trunk. "Emmett, did I not tell you to do nothing stupid?"

"Uh… No?"

"Emmett…." I stared him down. He finally caved and got in the passenger's seat.

"What's my surprise? What is it? What? What? What?" Emmett asked like a little kid.

"Be patient."

"Bella, I don't know _how_ to be patient."

We arrived at the Hale's house. I rang the doorbell, knocked twice, and yelled, "Rose! Jazz! You there?"

Rose answered. "Yep! We're here. Now, what did you want us to do?"

I answered back in a whisper, "I want to have witnesses to make sure he doesn't puke."

"Why? Why would he puke?"

"Oh, just let us inside! Please!"

"Okay, Bella, calm down. Come on in." I dragged Emmett inside the house, and brought along my shopping bag with Cheetos and chocolate pudding. I sat Emmett down at the kitchen table. I put the stuff on the kitchen table. I took out the Cheetos and chocolate pudding. "Jazz! Rose! Come here! Now!"

"Coming!" they answered simultaneously. Jazz and Rose appeared out of nowhere. They always seem to do that. "What're ya gonna do? Force feed him?" they asked.

"Yes, yes, I am. Now, hold him down." While Emmett was held down, I heard Rose talking to him.

"I'm sorry; Em, we gotta do this. Try to like it." I wondered what that was all about. We've all been best friends since Pre-K. I took a Cheeto and dipped it in chocolate pudding.

"Emmett, open your mouth, or we'll open it for you." Emmett kept his mouth shut. "Jasper, do you think that you can hold his mouth open?"

Jazz nodded. Then he opened Emmett's mouth. "This is payback for making me eat a cinnamon roll and pepperoni pizza at the same time!" I shoved the Cheeto in his mouth. Rose closed his mouth, making him chew and swallow.

"Ewww…" the three of them said in unison. Rose made that 'that-was-disgusting' face.

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it." I looked pointedly at Rose and Jazz. They gave me a 'what-the-heck?' look. I don't blame them. Oh well… I like weird food combinations.

* * *

**A/N: I dare anyone to try those two weird food combinations mentioned and say you don't like it.**

**Anyway, this is my example for the 'Have You Ever Tried This?' Contest. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
